Dance for the viper
by nobledonkey
Summary: Summary: wade Barrett has never really let anyone know his secret and, what he wanted to be when he was a child. That however changes after he meets randy Orton and befriends the man and become "close" with him and, decides that maybe he can let randy know a little bit about him.(sorry i'm bad at summaries)


Sooo:) I'll keep this short, this story was never meant to be saw by anyone other than myself since I wrote it in my Lit class after I was done with a test, that being said Its very short and was just an idea I got while listening to one of my favorite just odd songs (www. youtube watch?v=RBHr-Qm_7Ys remove spaces if you would like to listen).

P,s please look over the odd format and any misspelled words I wrote this really quick and for some reason I just had the nuts idea to post it…:D hope you enjoy

Summary: wade Barrett has never really let anyone know his secret and, what he wanted to be when he was a child. That however changes after he meets randy Orton and befriends the man and become "close" with him and, decides that maybe he can let randy know a little bit about him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this! Not anyone or anything in the WWE this is just a story (aka made up) I in no way know randy, wade or anyone in WWE…would be cool if I did though wouldn't it ;)

**Title dance for the viper**

Randy Orton entered the theater and paused as he scanned his surroundings a moment then, after seeing no one started down the center walk way that broke up the two large groups of seats "wade!" he called, his voice loud and confused at the same time. He had been in his locker room getting dressed for tonight when a note fell from his bag a note from wade Barrett the very brit he was now looking for.

"Come to the theater that is attached to the stadium, I have something I want to share with you." Was all the note said. Randy had been surprised about the note and smiled to himself as he quickly finished getting dressed in his gear then headed out of his locker room and followed the signs until he found the big wooden doors of the theater which he was now in, his mind wondering what the brit wanted to share with him.

"Wade!" randy called again as he came to the end of the walkway looking at all the seats that set quietly almost as if they was watching him. Randy felt odd and after a moment leap on the stage and stood up. "Damn it Barrett come out here now or I'm leaven!" randy yelled his patience's coming to its limit. He wasn't one for being made to wait and the fact he was standing on a dimly lit stage with all his gear on and only one of his RKO shirts on coving his trucks added to his lack of patience's. Randy let a growl slide out of his throat and opened his mouth about to yell for the damn brit that he was leaven when soft piano music started to play making him jump and do a double take as his eyes searched for the secure of the music.

Randy didn't see the source of the music but his eyes did find the brit he was looking for and his brain didn't believe what they was showing him. Wade Barrett had stepped out on stage he had a loss dull blue shirt on and a tight pair of spandex tights on which showed off his well-defined legs. Randy was so shocked he hardly heard the voice enter the music and as it did wade started to move, gracefully almost as if he was water flowing across the stage. Randy couldn't help but think it was beautiful the way wade moved taking every beat of the song making it into a story as he moved his body, each step just as graceful as the one before it and kept dancing until he went up on his tiptoes and crossed to randy then smiled and bowed. Randy just looked at him eyes wide as the brit stood up and took a remote from the tight spandex and, hit a button making the music stop.

"so how was I mate?" wade asked blushing a bit that he had danced for someone. Randy was so lost his brain trying to work out what he just saw that he missed wade's question and just looked at the smaller man. "Randy?" wade asked again seeing the blank look on the man's face. Wade started to panic as he thought about how odd this could be for randy and started apologizing to him afraid he upset randy somehow.

"No wade its ok I'm sorry I was just so shocked." Randy paused as a smile came over the smaller man's face. "You were just so brilliant I didn't know you knew how to dance like that" randy said at last his ability to talk returning. "Not many people do, I haven't danced for anyone since I was a boy." Wade said his tone low but happy. "Wow really why not you are great! I mean I don't really know much about dancing but your better then Fandango, hell you seemed like a pro who could do that stuff for a living." Randy said making wade blush a dark red color. "Thanks randy…..it felt great to dance again, it was always my dream to dance on a stage" Wade said smiling and looking out at the empty chair. Randy looked at him a moment he wasn't sure why but he was sure he saw a tear forming in wade's eye. "If it was your dream why didn't you go for it?" randy asked and as he did wade closed his eyes and sighed. "It's not right for a bloak to dance around like some woman, unless he's a bender." Wade said a sad smile playing across his lips. "Who told you that?" randy asked hoping he wasn't being to noise in wade's life. Wade took a deep breath his eyes still closed and said, "my father, he told me when I was 9 that no son of his was going to be a some soft dancer boy and, well the next day I was took out of ballet and put into a fighting club."

Randy felt sick to his stomach hearing about wade's dad. He knew the man wasn't a good guy. He had put wade into every fight he could when the brit was growing up and even when wade's nose had been broke didn't care and had pop it back in place himself and sent his son in for another round. Randy had even heard wade's dad's rage one night while they was setting in the locker room after wade had last his belt. Randy had felt so sorry for the man he had did something he never thought he would and got up crossing the room taking the phone from the brit and had started a yelling match with wade's father.

"You know it's funny if it wasn't for you randy I don't think I would have ever danced again." Wade added as he opened his eyes and smiled at the viper. "me?" randy asked in shock as he felt himself blush a little. "Yeah mate, remember what you told me. 'who cares what people have to say just do what makes you happy and never let them bring you down.' them words made me see that I had been letting others run my life and well" wade paused a moment and turned away from randy. "I just wanted to share this with you and thank you for being there for me." Wade finished his voice cracking a bit, which made Randy's own heart skip a beat. "Wade I'll always be there for you." Randy exclaimed as he wrapped the brit in a tight hug. "Thanks randy….would you like to dance?" wade asked leaning back into the tightly coiled arms of the viper. "sure why not, I may not be a ballet master like you but I know a bit of ball round dancing." Randy said blushing a bit at his own words. "The mighty viper knows how to dance." Wade joked as he break free of the hug and pulled the remote from his pants and hit the button on it the same song he had just danced to started again. "You're not the only one that was focused into learning something by one of his parents ." Randy joked as he took wade's hand in his then rested the other on his hip. Wade laughed then smiled and started to move with randy. "This is the best feeling ever." Wade muttered as he leant in resting his head on the viper's chest. "You know I think I would have to agree with you." Randy replied back happily as the two of them dance to the applause of the audition of empty chairs.

Endnotes from me

I hope it was better than my 1st and I hope that people enjoy it. I tried to keep it happy since the last one I did was sad….once again any pointers are welcome :D

NOBLEDONKEY OUT


End file.
